List of references to Happy Tree Friends in other media
Happy Tree Friends may be referenced in other media from time to time, and this is a list of pieces of other media that are (or may be) references to HTF. Not many references have been found yet. Please add some and this will be published as an actual page. Movies The Good Girl During a scene in this film, a clip from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is being watched on television. HTF_refrence_on_The_Good_Girl.png|A still from the movie, showing the HTF reference. TV Shows My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has apparently referenced Happy Tree Friends slightly in the episode The Return of Harmony, Part 1. This is debatable. During the scene were Discord uses his spell on Pinkie Pie, she comes across a bunch of balloons with pac-man eyes on them, and you can hear the balloons "laughing", and the laughing appears to form the Happy Tree Friends theme song. In one episode Discord has a hard time remembering a characters name and calls them "Tree Friend". This reference is also debatable. My Little Pony Pacman eyes.png|The balloon garden. Note the balloons with pac-man eyes. A.N.T. Farm Disney's A.N.T. Farm may have referenced HTF in their episode performANTS, whereas Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus make up a fake band called the "Happy Fuzzy Friends" to have Chyna's mom let them go to a concert for an intense band. The name of the fake band seems similar to Happy Tree Friends. One of the songs they do is called "Don't Fall In the Knife Drawer", possibly referencing the blood and gore of Happy Tree Friends. Their costumes also seem like references to the show. Happy Fuzzy Friends.png|The gang posing as a fake band. World's Dumbest In an episode of World's Dumbest, Buddhist Monkey appears on a shirt. WorldsDumbest.jpg Other Mondo Series Gundarr On Gundarr, there is a direct reference to Happy Tree Friends in the episode Doppelgangsta's Paradise. Near the end of the show, Toddy and his doppelgangers get crushed by a totem-pole that bears the faces of Lumpy, Handy, Lifty, and Cuddles. Hey_look,_HTF_in_Gundarr.png|Hey look, I don't think they belong in this show. Baman Piderman One of the Baman Piderman episode titles is Happy Winter Friends, which is a pun and a reference to Happy Tree Friends. DJs in PJs In the pilot Monsters are Everywhere, Cuddles is shown as one of a kid's plush toys. Screen_shot_2012-07-07_at_8.51.51_PM.png|A Cuddles plushie from DJs in PJs Goodbye Kitty In the episode Kittycide, you can see what looks like Nutty's hand stick out of a van holding a lollipop. But after the girl is shoved into the van, we see that it is a green bear that looks a lot like Pedobear, another internet sensation. GBK1.png|Doesn't that look a lot like a green squirrel we all know to love. GBK2.png|False alarm, it is only Pedobear. Miscellaneous Retarded Animal Babies #In the episode Magic, a kid watching the show says, "It rips off Happy Tree Friends, ban this sh*t." #During a scene in Show and Hell, a kid appears from the side and says, "And this still looks like Happy Tree Friends!" YouTube Promoted Videos The video clips featured in this promo include a scene from Seize the Day and another from Snow What? That's What!. Criminal Case In the level Burned to the Bone, one of the items you have to find is simply referred to as a "figurine" but looks a lot like a certain beaver. Find_the_Toothy_Doll.jpg|Can you find the Toothy doll? Splitter Pals In the online game Splitter Pals, level 10 has you play as what looks like either Giggles or Petunia. splitterpals.png|Level 10 of Splitter Pals Category:Other Category:Content Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Other Media